NEO
NEO is a playable character in Doom Dome Battle and its sequel. Description New Entertainment Operator, or for short NEO. This little robot is made for the sole purpose to entertain people by use of music and 3D animation. His 3D animations are able to be touched and to be used as weapons. He is forced to become a fighting robot while it is the opposite of his original function and doesn't want to fight at all, preferably avoid fight all together. NEO has a child-like mind, and aspires to one day be the host of a show, doesn't matter what kind of show. But for that he has to make the world to get to know him better. Gameplay NEO is a small character, yet covers a lot of space when using his attacks. His attacks consists out of 3D animations. He mainly projects things, similar to augmented reality, but this is so much more as it can actually damage the opponent. His attacks are slow when performed, but pack quite some damage. NEO itself is average around all statistics. His Doom Attack is iMAX. He traps the opponent in a huge virtual reality box where they are caught in an action movie and thus ran over by cars, shot by people and more. When it KO's them a plane comes crashing down on them killing them in the explosion. Story Doom Dome Battle When the robots were released by Professor Pyrotic, NEO was one of the robots being send out to destroy the extraterrestrials. NEO followed something, which he thought was an alien, into a restricted area where he became possessed by Pixel. Melissa Dust arrived at the place and fought Pixel who was inside of NEO and freed NEO from her possession. NEO told he failed in his original mission from Pyrotic. Melissa said she was looking for an experiment here, but NEO said he didn't see it, but joins Melissa instead looking for it. They manage to spot Ex.no.116 and follow it back into the downtown of Wildefort. They however get blocked by Terminus X9, thus NEO says he will battle him so Melissa can catch the experiment. Terminus guilt talks NEO for deserting his mission and that he needs to pay and even defeats him. NEO is disappointed in himself and wants to give up. It is then that Ragnarok is activated and begins to move, inspiring NEO to do one thing good, defeating Ragnarok. He, with the help of others succeeds, and he feels like he can become his own self. Doom Dome Battle 2 NEO goes out on a search for his own identity. Mission Alpha While not the same NEO, upgraded versions of NEO called NEO EX appear in the game. They are scattered across the map and provide Alpha with small tasks, often finding something in the area, and bringing it to them in order for them to reward her with a new weapon. Jeon Nam-Seok, is in reality also a NEO EX, but even more upgraded to look humanoid. It is speculated that he is the original NEO from the original games. References *Design is inspired by Mega Man. *The character was made a long time ago by Dark Heart Studios and initially was going to be a recurring character in all the games, but only ended up appearing in Doom Dome Battle. Gallery NEO.png|NEO NEO - Swap.png|Palette Swap NEO - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: NEO EX (also a character in Mission Alpha) NEOProfile.png|Profile NeoLF.png|Beta design NeoAlt.png|Beta Alt Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Alive